Il suffit d'un regard
by Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath
Summary: Une nuit de pleine lune, au bord d'un lac, tout peut arriver...


Il suffit d'un regard…

Une première fic' je ne promets rien. O.S sur Teddy et Victoire. Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement, tout est à J.K.R.

~O~O~O~O~

C'était un été chaud au Terrier. Comme tout les ans, les enfants et petits-enfants se retrouvaient tous pour les deux dernières semaines des vacances d'été dans ce lieu magique. Cette année là, Teddy Lupin était venu aussi, son grand-père maternel étant mort quelques mois avant, sa grand-mère avait décidé d'aller passer quelques temps chez des amis. C'était un été caniculaire. James Potter, Ted Lupin, Fred et Hugo Weasley jouaient au Quidditch au milieu du jardin. Les deux plus âgé étaient torse-nu, étouffés par la chaleur. Soudain, un entendit un petit 'pouf', tous regardèrent et purent voir la famille de Bill arriver. Tous étaient arrivés la veille à part les « Weasley de la branche de Bill » comme disait Ginny. Les garçons descendirent, tantôt pour saluer les nouveaux venus, tantôt pour signaler qu'ils étaient seuls au Terrier et que tout les autres étaient partis se promener.

Victoire Weasley arriva au milieu du jardin Anglais qu'elle aimait et connaissait tant. Elle portait un jean et un débardeur à fines bretelles blanc. Elle avait un sac à l'épaule et elle tenait sa petite sœur Dominique par la main. Quand elle fut sur qu'ils étaient bien arrivés dans le jardin, elle la lâcha et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle regarda la grande maison qui avait l'apparence d'une tour. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir ses cousins arriver à balais. Elle leur adressa un grand sourire et fit la bise à tout le monde quand elle remarqua une personne à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention auparavant. Teddy Lupin était en train de mettre un T-shirt, un peu en retrait. Victoire tourna la tête avant de pouvoir s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison et les sportifs burent de l'eau. Victoire, Dominique et Louis allèrent poser leurs affaires dans la pièce qui servait de dortoir aux petits-enfants Weasley.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde revint. Molly commença à préparé le repas tout en parlant avec tout le monde. Elle était toujours complètement heureuse lorsque tout le monde était chez elle mais d'après elle, complètement débordée aussi. Tous s'assirent dans différents fauteuils ou chaises. Victoire, quand à elle, décida de prendre son sac et de sortir.

Tout avait tellement changé depuis quelque temps. Elle commença à marcher tout en réfléchissant. A présent elle était majeure, elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait faire et ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Puis elle repensa à Teddy. C'était étrange, elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite, il faisait en quelques sortes partit de la famille pourtant, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Ils étaient dans la même maison à Poudlard depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans. En même temps, il devait la prendre pour une fille…. Facile ? A cause de sa mère, elle était une vélane mais elle détestait ça. Tous les garçons se retournaient quand ils la voyaient. Même les moldus. Elle arriva soudain à une sorte de lac, quand elle était petite, elle adorait venir ici. Elle n'avait parlé de cet endroit à personne. Quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, c'est là qu'elle venait et depuis quelques années, elle le faisait souvent. Au moins une ou deux fois quand elle allait au Terrier. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. La nuit tombait, comme toujours, la lune, pleine, commençait à se refléter dans le lac calme.

Tout à coup, elle remarqua une silhouette devant le lac, assise, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Même de dos, elle le reconnue. Ted Lupin. Victoire recula, doucement, très doucement mais elle marchait de dos, aussi, elle ne vit pas le morceau de bois qui jonchait le sol. Un énorme 'crack' se fit entendre. Teddy, alarmer, se retourna immédiatement. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans rien dire puis Victoire prit la parole.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger. »

Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir quand elle entendit la voix de Teddy. Elle le regarda, il était debout à présent.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne me dérange pas. »

Depuis quelques temps, Ted trouvait étrange qu'il ne connaisse pas plus la Weasley. Ils étaient dans la même maison et ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il pensait souvent à elle, que son cœur manquait un battement à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir, qu'il la trouvait drôle et belle. Il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie à cause de son pouvoir de vélane mais là, c'était différent. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près du lac. Victoire remarqua ce signe de menton et lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle s'assit, devant le lac et regarda Teddy s'installer à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent, quelques minutes, assit là, en regardant le lac.

- C'est étrange, on ne se connaît pas tant que ça pourtant, on se connaît depuis longtemps. »

C'était Victoire qui avait parlé. D'un ton calme, regardant le reflet de la lune. Teddy la regarda, sous cette lumière, à cet endroit, elle était tellement belle.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un peu dommage. »

Cette fois, c'est Victoire qui tourna la tête vers lui. Elle était surprit de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ressentait exactement la même. A le regarder comme ça, au rayon de lune, elle eut une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Elle tourna la tête vers le lac.

- On a deux semaines pour y remédier. »

Elle fut elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la regarda et elle tourna la tête à cet instant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il suffit d'un regard. Soudain, ils approchèrent leur tête l'une de l'autre et leur lèvres se touchèrent. Là, près du lac, ils restèrent à s'embrasser. Il avait suffit d'un regard pour qu'elle sache que c'était lui.

~O~O~O~O~

Fin !


End file.
